


December Day 24

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Chris Evans/Reader





	December Day 24

You and your husband Chris were settling in for a nice Christmas Eve before you were bombarded with family in the morning. 

The two of you had made Christmas cookies. Well, Chris made them because it hurt to be on your feet that long since you were nine months pregnant. Chris brought them to the couch on platters for the two of you to decorate together.

Now the two of you were eating some cookies, drinking hot cocoa, and watching Christmas movies. You had had a pain in your back all day and you couldn’t get comfortable. Finally your husband picked you up and layed you in his lap where you could lean against him.

It felt heavenly…until your water broke. 

“Y/n, I’ll love you no matter what, but did you just pee on me?”

“No! Chris, my water broke. Go get the bag. We gotta go!”

He just sat there. He was in shock…so you whacked him in the chest. That got him moving.

He moved you from his lap onto the couch and ran into your bedroom. He came back with jeans on and the bag. He helped you up and got you outside to the car. The whole time he was repeating “oh my god. It’s happening. I’m going to be a dad.” You thought it was adorable.

He got you to the hospital and after hours long labor you finally had the baby at 12:00 AM on December 25th. 

This was the best Christmas present you could have ever gotten, and the way Chris looked at the baby the two of you created together made your heart melt. Merry Christmas to you.


End file.
